Kurama's servitude
by tmnt1234
Summary: Kurama, a young and beautiful slave boy finds himself bound to the cruel lord Karasu to save the ones he loves from a terrible fate. Will his beloved save him, or will he forever be the toy of one so cruel as Karasu?
1. Karasu takes his treasure

_Chapter 1:Karasu takes his treasure__Kurama's POV_

My name is Kurama. I was once a fox demon of legend, named yoko Kurama until a botched burglary caused me to be seriously injured and I had to transfer my soul into the body of an unborn human child. My human mother, Shiori was a slave in the human world and so I to, was reborn as a slave. As Yoko, I never worked a day in my life but as a human/demon hybrid, I was willing to do back breaking labor and do my mother's share of the work as well, for she was deathly sick. I loved my mother deeply as well as the friends I have made over these many years. Yusuke uremeshi was just one of the many friends I had. He was like a brother to me. Kazuma Kuwabarra was another one of my friends. Then, there was hiei, a half ice/fire demon. Hiei and I were more than just friends, we are lovers.

we have been lovers for quite some time now. he too was a slave as I was as well as my other friends.

A demon, a cruel demon named karasu took control of the human world and demon world and combined the two worlds and enslaved all living beings who were not of the highest class. If you were rich and had lots of money and wealth, you were free to do as you pleased. If you were of the middle or lowest class, you were made a slave.

Now Karasu, had his cruel eyes on me. He desired to have me in many cruel ways. When he looked at me, i was truly afraid. I was never afraid when I was yoko. My friends knew I was once the legendary Yoko Kurama.

_Third person POV_

"hey, kurama. how's your mother?" Yusuke asked. "not so well I'm afraid, Yusuke. I don't even think she will last the night." Kurama stated sadly. "Damnit! I can't believe that this is happening! Karasu is such an asshole! Making her work even when she is close to death lie this! at least she is home now, where she can have some peace." Yusuke declared.

"Kurama, are you alright?" hiei asked as he came to see what was going on.

"Hiei...my mother..." Kurama could not even finish his sentence. the tears in his eyes had begun to fall. "Kurama, it will be alright. I know how much she means to you. I couldn't even begin to fathom what would happen if anything happened to Yukina" Hiei replied. Yukina was Hiei's twin sister.

"You guys! Y'all better come quick! Karasu is coming! " Kuwabarra stated.

"Hn. whatever that bastard wants, he can surely get it without us there" Hiei stated.

"Hiei! you need to watch what you say! You could be severely punished with what you just said!" Kurama exclaimed.

"I don't care! Let him come for me! I won't let him hurt you Kurama, or the others" Hiei replied.

"Hiei, I love you. I just don't want to see you get hurt. please, stay out of trouble for me" Kurama replied back.

" I love you too, Kurama. I'll try to stay out of trouble" hiei said.

"thank you hiei. that's all I ask" Kurama stated.

Kurama feared what Karasu had planned. thanks to his beauty, Kurama was not given the task of making bricks and stone like the other slaves. he was given the task of being the water boy, giving water to the many slaves who needed it, and occasionally having to do some heavy lifting work, Karasu not wanting to damage such a beautiful slave. The dirt and grime that covered him could not hide his true beauty, and Karasu knew that. Kurama tried to stay as far away from Karasu as he possibly could.

"Everyone! I, lord Karasu have come for the slave boy, Kurama. Where might I find him? if no tells me, I will kill every last one of you till I find him!" Karasu exclaimed.

"No! He won't have you, Kurama! Run! Run and hide! Let me take care of this!" Hiei replied.

"I agree with Hiei!" Yusuke declared.

"As do I!" Kuwabarra stated.

"No! I can't see you all get hurt! I shall go and see what he wants of me. Hiei...go and check on my mother, but don't let karasu see you. Yusuke, Kuwabarra go with him. please" Kurama said.

"But...Kurama we-" Yusuke was cut off before he could finish.

"Please! go now!" Kurama could not let the others know how scared he truly was. He walked over to Karasu and asked in a submissive voice, "what is it that you desire of me, my lord?".

"I see you have come out on your own, my little mud flower. I think you know exactly what I want. But if you do not, then I shall tell you. I want you, as my house slave" Karasu cruelly stated.

"Please don't take me from the ones I love! There would be great danger if you did!" Kurama pleaded.

"Danger? from such lovely hands as yours?" Karasu cruelly asked.

"There are other hands! Strong enough to kill! Please lord karasu I beg you!" Kurama stated sadly with tears in his eyes. He most definitely did not want to go with him.

"Tears. when you have been bathed in scented water, and your hair combed with sandal wood, there will be no time for tears. I will give you an offer. Either come with me willingly and your pathetic little slaves will live, or I shall kill them all, and still take you. make your choice" Karasu stated.

"Please, don't hurt them! I'll do anything you want, just please don't hurt anyone!" Kurama tearfully replied, covering his face in his hands.

"Good. I am pleased with your answer. let's go, my beautiful little puppet. you're mine now" karasu replied.

Kurama tearfully followed his new master without so much as a glance towards the other slaves he had just given back their lives. How could he, when he knew deep down they all despised him for what he has done. He gave himself over to Karasu as his whore, his trinket, his toy, his treasure.


	2. Karasu's cruelty

_Chapter 2: Karasu's cruelty__Kurama's POV_

I was taken to Karasu's home. There, he wasted no time in preparing me for my inevitable fate that awaited me as his house slave. I was taken to a large bathroom with a lavish tub already prepared for me. Indeed, Karasu was right. The water was scented. rose scent. If only Karasu knew just how deadly my rose whip could be. Roses were my favorite flower. Two servants bathed me and scrubbed me raw of all the dirt and grime that covered me. Then my beautiful red hair was washed with the most lavish of oils to silken my hair. Then, once I was out of the tub, I was dried off and taken to another room that had I could only guess the outfit Karasu picked out for me.

(_The outfit Karasu picked out is basically the outfit Kurama wore during the dark tournament but way more elaborate. The tunic was red with gold trim, a long red sheer transparent fabric was connected to the outfit along Kurama's back. the sash around his waist was gold in color. the shoes he wore were also gold in color. His hair was combed with sandal wood, just as Karasu stated that it would be, and a head piece was placed on his head.)_As soon as I was dressed in the outfit Karasu picked out for me, the servants began to apply some makeup to me. I was soon taken to an outside veranda where Karasu awaited me. The pain in my heart would not subside. I knew what was going to come as soon as I was left alone with Karasu. I walked as close to the table Karasu sat at as my will would allow. I most certainly did not wish to walk closer to him.

_Third person POV_Karasu saw his new prize walking towards the table only stopping at just a distance away from it.

"nearer" Karasu commanded.

_'The first order of many' _Kurama thought sadly. He reluctantly obeyed Karasu's command to come nearer.

"yes. very lovely. very lovely indeed. now leave! all of you! I wish to be alone with my new slave" Karasu cruelly stated. The servants who escorted Kurama hurriedly left, leaving him alone with his new master.

"You are truly a treasure, my little mud flower. Why I did not claim you before, I will never know." Karasu cruelly stated.

"If you fear my wrath, let me go." Kurama stated sadly.

"And why would I do that? You know, Younger Toguro wanted you. Your beloved Hiei wanted you. But you belong to me, a gift from the gods themselves, to do with as I please."

Kurama could not even begin to fathom what Karasu had just said. If the gods were indeed cruel, and gave him as a gift to someone like Karasu, then he wished he were no longer alive. If he was to be reborn only to end up in a worst fate, then how could he live?

'_what can I do? there must be something I can do to appease him. he will surely hurt Hiei and the others if I don't think of something quick' _Kurama thought.

"I will bow before you Karasu. I will work my hands raw for you. But please...please do not shame me before the gods." Kurama pleaded.

"your god now, is me." Karasu cruelly said.

"what difference to my shame?" Kurama asked, choked on repressed sobs.

"it really makes no difference to you, my little puppet. But to a slave like your beloved Hiei...it could mean death, or life in the servitude to Mukuro. Yes, dearest fox I captured Your beloved coming back from your old home. I am sorry to tell you this, but your mother has died. Your beloved Hiei was on his way back to find you when my guards captured him. Your other friends, unfortunately escaped my grasp. I have no idea where they are. But you can still save your beloved Hiei. what would you do to influence my clemency? believe me, I can either be merciful, or I can simply end his life now." Karasu cruelly stated.

Kurama could not believe what he has heard. His mother...dead. And Hiei...his beloved Hiei's life now depended on him.

"I'll do anything, Karasu. Anything!" Kurama stated sadly with tears in his eyes. he began to sob and cover his face into his hands.

"Hiei will always be greatful to you, my little mud flower. His fate is better than the one that waits for you." Karasu cruelly said.


	3. Chapter 3-Kurama's New Life

Chapter 3-Kurama's new life

Kurama's Pov

I have been the slave of Karasu for over a month now. He treats me worse than you would treat a dog. Many times, he has forced me into pleasuring him in bed, to serving his meals, to cleaning his mansion, to being used as his personal doll to dress up in finery, to simply being his personal puppet. He forces me to continue my labors for him, even when I am beyond exhaustion. My hands are raw just from the abuse I put them through. But through it all, I keep my end of our deal. I serve Karasu, and my beloved Hiei lives, albiet a slave to Mukuro, but alive none the less. From what I have heard, Hiei is driven beyond his limits. Mukuro is using him cruelly and maliciously. I shed tears just thinking about it. If I could, I would take away his pain and endure it myself. He his my life, my treasure, my beloved. I would gladly take his place. Being the slave of Mukuro is more prefreble than being the slave of Karasu. I despise being used as nothing more than a toy, an object, a being without feelings. My feelings and emotions no longer matter. I am a slave, I can not refuse, nor do I have the right to refuse. All slave masters thought the same way-A slave was an object that you owned, property. And property had no rights at all. They live to only serve their masters.

"Kurama, Come here" My master commanded of me.

"As you wish" I stated sadly. What more could he possibly want from me now? I have just got done servicing him in bed once more, surely he could not want another round now? I was beyond sore, and could not possibly go another round with him now. He never prepared me before he simply took me. Prefering to hear my cries and pleas for him to stop, only to quicken his pace and go even rougher with me. A single tear fell down my cheek. What was the use? I had no rights. Karasu could use me as many times as he pleased.

"What task can I do for you, My lord? A foot massage, Something to drink, to use me for your pleasure?" I ask with a sad tone.

"I am sure you already know, my little puppet" Karasu stated cruelly. Indeed I did. I slowly began to crawl onto the bed once more, only having pleasured my master only an hour ago. Another tear fell down my cheek, and I fell to my knees and began to beg.

"Please, Master. Please give me some reprieve. I can not simply pleasure you again after such an ordeal earlier. I have no strength to be able to service you adequitely. Give me at least another hour before I have to service you again." I stated as tears slowly fell down my cheeks. Why bother begging? He would simply take his pleasure from me by force, whether I participated in it or not. He would still use me, then send me off to perform another cruel task for him. I was a toy. A plaything. An object. I was simply a being without feelings or thoughts or emotions in Karasu's eyes. What I felt or said did not matter.

"You know what I want slave, and I expect you to obey! Unless, you wish for me to punish you for your...disobedience?" Karasu stated with a cruel gleam in his eyes.

"No! I-I'll do it. Just please, Please be gentle, That is all I ask. Please show some compassion. Please..." I begged as I choked on repressed sobs. I would give Karasu the pleasure he desired, as long as I had the strength to. If he wanted me to be his toy, then so be it. I knew he would not be gentle, no matter how much I begged. He found sadistic pleasure in seeing me beg.

"Come, slave. Pleasure me the way i want, and I may allow you to rest the rest of the day...that is if you please me well" Karasu said with a wicked smile.

"Very well, my lord" I stated sadly.

Two hours past, and I began to lose more strength and energy to even move. Karasu took me 3 times within 2 hours, and I could not go another round. My body simply could not take it. Finally, he removed himself from me and allowed me some reprieve. But, if you think he kept his promise to give me the rest of the day to rest, then you are mistaken. He commanded me to dress in my simple house clothes that I wore when I performed menial tasks around the house, and ordered me to prepare him dinner in bed. So I cooked a decent sized meal for him. I brought the tray of food back to his room and knelt by the bed as he ate the meal while I, a living being who also needed food to survive, was given none of it. He ate the entire platter, occasionally looking into my sad and tired eyes with a cruel smile, and continued to eat without so much as giving me a morsel. I knew not to even ask for a single bite. I recieved only one meal a day, and Karasu usually decided which meal I would recieve. I already had a meager lunch today, so I was forced to miss breakfast, and now dinner as well. My stomached growled loudly, but I ignored it. I turned my face away, and allowed several tears to fall. This is how my life has been for a month now, and this is how I will die. A toy. A puppet with strings attached. An object. A broken slave...


End file.
